


Hairdresser

by Angelusica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelusica/pseuds/Angelusica
Summary: Lucius Malfoy never had a son. Instead he had a daughter. A daughter who really wants to do his hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently taught myself how to dutch braid, and after much struggling I ended up with a finished (rather sad looking) braid. But it did give me idea for a fic. An Idea that wouldn't leave me, and was just to cute not to put into words.

Lucius Malfoy never had a son. Instead he had a daughter. An 8-year-old daughter, with familiar looking blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. A daughter who had been practicing braiding her own hair into one of those intricate up-dos her mother wears so often.

So far she's been very unsuccessful. Eventually, she comes to the conclusion that she needs to learn how to do it on someone else, before attempting it on herself. However, none of her toys and dolls had suitable hair.

Which explains why Lucius Malfoy is currently spending his Sunday afternoon playing hairdresser with his daughter.  
She’s attempting to do a Dutch braid. He’s attempting not to wince at her tugging.

In the end, He shows up at the ministry Monday morning with a pathetic looking knotted braid. He attempted to unravel it said morning, but had given up, opting instead to scowl at anyone who dared question him and his hair style. Not that anyone ever questioned a Malfoy.

But it was worth it, seeing how his daughter’s eyes lit up when he got home, still wearing the awful braid.  
“I knew you liked it” she said, as she gave him his 'welcome home' hug and kissed his cheek.

And then he’d smile, because he really did like that silly braid.


End file.
